Nukegara
by aquareine
Summary: She didn’t know how it happened, or why, but suddenly she realized that she didn’t need him anymore. It was all too much, and she was finally putting an end to it.
1. Waiting

Author's Notes: o.O First fanfic? Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing a DC fanfic... (with the keyword being 'attempt' o.O)

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. All copyrights go to Gosho Aoyama. All events mentioned in this story are false. Any other materials which are copyrighted belong to their respective owners. And I own nothing, except for the mere idea of this story._ *coughcough*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N u k e g a r a**

[Chapter One: Waiting]

**A** cold, dark day. Dark grey clouds hung overhead, clouds which spread across the whole sky, relieving it of its cerulean-blueness and replacing it with white, grey, black, and all shades in between. A cold bitter wind blew, amongst the white fog in the air, the mistiness, mysteriousness. The air was cold, frosty, icy, wintry…

"Will she really?"

It was that little girl, with the strawberry-blonde hair, that had spoken; that girl whose name was Ai, Haibara Ai, that girl who seemed to know more than she should have, who seemed more mature than even an adult, whose eyes seem to have seen more than a seven-year-old's should. Waiting for an answer, she tucked her hair behind her ear, and stared at the boy in front of her.

He was the great Kudo Shinichi, but was currently known as Edogawa Conan. (As you can guess, it would be kind of inconvenient, with men from the Black Organisation hunting him down and everything. Being trapped in a child's body will further limit escape, as was the same with Haibara Ai.)

And although the great Kudo Shinichi was, well, great, he wasn't such an expert at the topic of feelings and emotions, as opposed to his absolute genius in deduction and detective work.

Jolting back to the question at hand, ("Will she really?") he frowned, and bit his lip in concentration. Finally, he said,

"Well, I had supposed that she would. But I don't actually _expect_ her to; I mean, I would _like_ her to, but I won't _expect_ her too."

The 'her' in question was another girl, Mori Ran. She was the childhood friend, the best friend, of Kudo Shinichi; and was currently a seventeen-year-old student at Teitan Secondary. A cheerful girl with smiling blue eyes and long dark-brown hair, she was very pretty, and the subject of Shinichi's affections, since, well, since forever, practically.

She _did_ like him back, but will she wait forever for him?

That was the question, the question that Haibara Ai had been imposing on Edogawa Conan.

"She can't wait forever, you know. Every time you get into contact with her, you will only ignite her hopes more… that you'll come back soon, the real you, that she'll see you again, soon." She said, quietly.

"And won't she?" Conan demanded.

"I can't promise that I can make the antidote any time soon," Ai sighed. "And you know that. You can't keep on giving her false hopes. It wouldn't be fair on her."

"What would _you_ know?!" Conan burst out. "What would _you_ know, about love, about Ran, about all this?! It's all tangled up, because of… because of…"

_Because of you._

The unspoken words hung in the air, so much like a dark grey cloud in the sky, refusing the go away, dissipate. The tension was so thick. His voice faded away, as he realized what he'd said… he'd said the wrong thing, by far.

"Haibara…" he faltered. "I didn't mean that, you know…" he tried to sound as sincere as possible. Which he was. But you never know with her; you can't guess her reaction to anything…

"Don't worry about that." The voice betrayed its words; it didn't seem to fit. Her voice was cold, as cold as the bitter wind, icy cold, biting. "It seems like you have other, more important things, to worry about, anyway." She added. "Although, you still seem to have time to delve into my personal life, right?"

"Though… I had Akemi…"he could hear her whisper. "And it was because of _you_, that she didn't live."

Now there was no emotion whatsoever in her voice, the mask slipped back into place. "And, after all, after all we've been through, and if we lived… I wasn't planning for you to remember me, anyway."

"What… what do you mean?" Conan asked, lips dry, mouth dry, afraid of the answer that he knows he's going to dread. That he was already dreading…

"What I mean is," Haibara Ai stated, "What I mean is, I don't mind, I don't _care_, if you choose to hate me now. You were never going to remember me, anyway."

This wasn't, didn't remotely _seem_ like, one of the normal conversations he's had with her; this was more serious, even more _cold_, than her normal self. She wasn't a joyful, super-happy girl to begin with, and even at her best she had never come near; but she had never spoken to him like this; never spoken to him in a killer-to-prey exchange style. Even when she first met him, that night, her tone had been teasing, her smirk imminent, clearly amused at his shock, his horror, his fear.

But… she'd never actually been at her utmost cold, spoken to him as she did now. It was a killer-to-prey exchange… Because she never actually hated him… but she didn't know if she did now. She just didn't know.

And that's why…

"I was going to include an amnesia-inducing ingredient into your antidote," she informed him. "And it seems like I was right to think so. Because clearly you seem much better off forgetting you ever knew me, ever knew Haibara Ai, ever knew Sherry, ever knew Miyano Shiho. Yes, it's much better that you don't know what those names mean."

"H-haibara…" he stared at her.

She dropped her cool façade, and a smirk graced her pale face "And that was also why," she concluded. "That was also why… I never told you that… I've met your mother before, as Miyano Shiho."

As she slowly walked off and disappeared into the distance, Edogawa Conan frowned to himself and wondered what her words meant.

_~fin~ END CHAPTER TWO ANSWERS ~fin~_

_~TBC~_


	2. Answers

Author's Notes: Hmm. Let's just say, thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed, everyone who PMed me about this story, everyone who added this story to story alerts and fav stories, everyone who added me to fav authors, everyone who looked at it... o.O Hmm... I'm scared I'm gonna let you guys down... :( this chapter is mostly dialogue... and sorry for the... _sorta_-late update, I was busy with my other story, Summer Memories, which isn't a fanfic, but one of the stories I'm working on... o.O And there might be some discrepancies...

Disclaimer: My chances of owning Detective Conan is about as high as my chances of liking homework... i.e., zero.

-----

**N u k e g a r a**

[Chapter Two: Answers]

"**W**HAT did you mean, Haibara?!"

His nearly-harsh voice didn't seem to catch her attention, at least, it seemed like his outburst was expected by her, and she paid no mind to his question, nor his half-desperate, half-demanding tone which he seemed to only use when he was in a panic. The aforementioned 'Haibara' was sitting on her bed, idly staring outside her window. She acknowledged his presence with a slight nod, and then turned her face back to the window as if he wasn't worthy of her attention.

"I thought boys weren't meant to barge in into a girl's bedroom," she said mildly.

(It must be noted, however, that Ai could have won an Oscar if she had turned her mindsight to acting, instead of biochemistry. The acting world lost a great actress on the day she started her research.)

"Haibara!! You heard me and you know it!" he didn't try to calm himself down. He wanted answers. Now.

Maybe that's where he went wrong.

"Hm?" Ai turned her head and glanced at him as if surprised that he was there. "Yes?"

This time, he changed his approach. "Stop avoiding the question." He said it calmly, deadly calm. "I want to know what you meant before."

"Before?" said Ai meekly.

Conan sighed. "Yes. Before." How many times did he have to say it?! This girl really was annoying when she wanted to be. Now he knows the feeling when Gin's trying to hunt out Sherry.

No. He did _not _think that. He _didn't_.

"Before, when you said something about the amnesia-inducing antidote. And how you said you knew my mum. What did you mean?!"

"I think you asked me enough times already. I can hear you, you know."

"Yes. I know you can hear. But when someone asks you something, one expects you to answer with an appropriate response. Which you haven't done, have you?"

"Hmm. I suppose not."

"Are you going to give me a straight answer?!" he was seriously getting annoyed - no, angry.

"Not really. I suppose not."

"WHAT?!?!"

She blinked at him. "I don't really get why you're so surprised, Great Detective. When someone keeps secrets from another person, one would expect that the other person wouldn't be as likely to divulge information, either, don't you think?" the words were said innocently.

Now it was his turn to blink. "What?"

"I thought we were partners. Accomplices. Are we?"

"Uhh... yes..."

"Then you'll have to trust me, won't you? Like when I trust you when you don't tell me anything yet you concoct a ridiculous scheme to hunt out the Organisation members." she half-smiled. Or maybe it was a smirk.

Conan glared. She had turned the tables on him. Now she had the upper hand. "Well, all the times that I did, they were for your own good!"

"I'm sure they were," she said smoothly. "I'm not some princess that needs a knight in shining armour, though."

Conan flinched at the repeated words from that Hide soccer case.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun! Wait up!"

Conan turned around, and blinked as three red-faced puffed-out members of the Junior Detective League ran as fast as they could while they tried to catch up with him. He didn't realise he'd been walking _that _fast. He glanced back at Teitan Elementary, and noticed that indeed, he was quite far from it.

He waited for Ayumi's, Mitsuhiko's, and Genta's questions to erupt out. As expected, they did.

"Why are you so eager to get out of school?"

"What's wrong with you today, Conan? You haven't said a word!"

"And just what is it, with you and Ai-chan?"

"Did you have a fight with Haibara-san?"

Conan sighed. They _were _quite observant, for kids. Of course, wasn't there a saying that kids are the first to notice that something is wrong? "There's nothing wrong. Haibara and I just had a misunderstanding."

"About what?"

Dammit, and they were curious, too.

"It's nothing important," he said with a wave of his hands as he dismissed the question. "Why isn't she with you guys?"

"Oh," Ayumi said with downcast eyes. "Ai-chan said that she had something on after school, but she didn't tell us what when we asked."

"But it's alright, because she went off with Jodie-sensei!!" Genta said brightly.

"Jodie-sensei?"

_~fin~ :: END :: CHAPTER TWO :: ANSWERS :: ~fin~_

_~TBC~  
_

-----

.....:::::**Replies to Reviews**:::::.....

_This space after every chapter will be used to reply to anonymous reviews, and sometimes logged-in reviewers if I haven't replied yet._

Sorry, I'll have to reply to everyone here for now... I'll reply individually by review reply later when I have more time...

**Sushizuzoru**: Thanks... lolz~ I don't blame you... I think I got confused writing it, too XD (hmm.. are you on YouTube, by any chance? I think I saw your name there...)

**roankun**: Thanks... I think. :)

**Enigma** & **Cherrysasa**: And here is the next update! (albeit a bit overdue o.O) And thanks! ;P

**randomx100** & **ela**: Thanks...

**aquagirl520**: Lolz~ I guess no one wants to be in a place when a little seven-year-old girl (with some skills with guns, if it may be mentioned) is mad at you! o.O

**dragoon-zerox**: I'll reply to you by PM soon... :) :)

**~ xstarflowerx**


End file.
